


Shout it to the Rooftops

by alltears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Yikes, a few death mentions but nothing serious, climbing in windows, founding father fluff, it's laf, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a mistake for John to drink that 7th cup of coffee. And maybe it was a mistake for Alexander to climb in through his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout it to the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Made this during several times I was bored in class! I hope you enjoy it, it's basically dumb fluff :)

Maybe it was a bad idea for John to drink that 7th cup of coffee, as it was 3 in the morning and he was still wide awake. Him, Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander were making flyers for their next protest - something to do with water animals? - and they’d all elected John as the head designer. 

Well.

Only designer. But, he had finished the turtle drawings hours ago, and sleep still was a far-off idea. Naturally, John decided to make some (caffeine-free) tea and watch Parks and Recreation. He was ultimately content with his plan as he witnessed Leslie Knope marry 2 penguins for the millionth time. The tea was warm, and though his eyes begged for rest, they didn’t sting against the glare of the television. That is, until there was thump from the wall to his right.

John lept up from his spot on the couch to peer closer at the scene. It took him a minute or two to realize what the hell he was looking at. A dark figure was banging around and panting slightly, muttering curses as it banged it’s knee on the window frame. Eyes adjusted, the picture became clear; Alexander Hamilton was climbing in his window.

“Alexander!” John’s exclamation startled Alex, who nearly fell backwards - which would’ve been rough at the top floor of his apartment building.

“Oh! Gosh, hey, John…” Alexander spoke calmly as he regained his balance from his perch. As John stared at him in disbelief, Alex deemed it fine to continue climbing in.

“Alexander, what the hell are you doing?” No response. “I do have a door, you know,” Nothing. “And besides, it’s past 3!”

Finally, an answer. Alexander laughed nervously, racking his brain for a way to avoid the questions. He stumbled into the room at last, the moon behind the man illuminating his face. Alex prayed it wasn’t enough to shine on his tear-stained eyes.

“So, why are you up so late?” Alexander took careful note of how beautifully John was wearing the moon. He could wear it as an accessory.

“I couldn’t sleep. But you have to tell me, why on Earth are you climbing in my window!” John crossed his arms in frustration at his friend. When Alex again failed to answer, he huffed hotly and flicked on the lights. And that is when he saw Alexander’s face. Nose looking red and overused, eyes glimmering with tears that threatened to spill over at any second. It was more than obvious he was crying recently. The carpet suddenly became much more interesting the Alex, so he directed his eyes there, since John’s look of shock and pity reminded him deeply of the looks people would give him and his brother after their mother died. That connection made him sniff and rub his hand on his nose, becoming emotional again.

“Alexander, why are you here?” He spoke in a hushed tone, feeling guilty for snapping at his friend before. It wasn’t exactly an outrageous response, but maybe he’d gone overboard.

“I had a nightmare, is all,” Alexander matched the soft tone John had set up. Nightmares were neither uncommon nor unknown of in their friend group. While Alexander was wary for discussing his past at first, he soon opened up to John, and Hercules and Lafayette not long after.

“Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're here. And I thought your nightmares about your mother were getting better, weren’t they?”

“They are. It...I didn’t dream about her this time,” He hoped John wouldn’t press further, but that was a pipe dream. Alexander just wanted him to drop it, prayed he would drop it, because oh god, the tears were starting again and that reminded him of the rain in his dream that took John away and he hoped John would drop the tears too. 

“Why did you come here, Alexander?” He tried again, noticing the shaking shoulders and hurried swipes to his face.

“I...I dreamt...I thought you died in the hurricane, which I know is ridiculous, but I had to make sure it wasn’t real,” He shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at the window. “And I didn’t want to wake you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alex rambled on, ashamed he’d been so reckless. Not to mention, childish. John, apparently, didn’t think him poor at all, since his only response was wrapping Alex in a big hug the second he ceased talking.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m okay, we all are. I promise, Alexander,” John spoke softly but with passion into his ear, and Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as he returned the hug. The embrace ended much too soon in Alexander’s opinion. John pulled away from him and rested his hands on Alex’s shoulders. He studied the other for a moment before speaking.

“You can stay if you want,” Before either could say anything else, John had rushed off to the kitchen, leaving Alex a bit dazed and blurry-eyed. After a minute, John was back with another mug. (Alexander’s mug, which had a picture of a number 2 pencil.) (He’d spent so much time there, it became his.) Alex was quickly dragged onto the couch with John, who handed him the tea. The sweet smell of lemon and honey soothed Alex, and he was fully relaxed by the time John and finished scrambling around for remotes and things. John sat down so close to Alex their knees touched, and Alexander laid his head on John’s shoulder.

A Star Wars blanket - a gift from Hercules - was soon placed over the two of them by John. They cuddled into each other due to pure habit, something that always made Lafayette wink at them and Hercules laugh. Parks and Rec was switched off and The West Wing was turned on. John knew it was Alex’s favorite.

“Thank you,” Alexander blurted gratefully. He truly meant it. All of his other friends would have sent him on his way ASAP.

“Anytime, babygirl, anytime,” John kissed the top of his friend’s head lightly and in a way that seemed almost platonic. Alex only shifted closer to John and shut his eyes, both of them falling asleep to the sounds of politics and each other’s breathing.

So, maybe it was lucky that John had that 7th cup of coffee. Without it, Lafayette never would’ve stepped into John’s apartment to be face-to-face to Netflix asking “Are you still watching The West Wing?”, and their best friends’ holding each other sweetly while dozing off. 

And that picture Laf snapped was pretty funny to show everyone they knew, too.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Not my first fanfic or Hamilton fic, but first Ham fic I posted. u should follow my tumblr @hamforlams, or my personal which is @alltears. Thanks!


End file.
